It All Started With Skydiving
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: (Peter xOC)-Peter and Ned had expected to have fun when they went skydiving for Peter's eighteenth birthday. They certainly didn't expect to find a beautiful girl laying on the ground where they land, having no memory of what happened. No matter how much they try to give her a normal life, they can't hide the strangeness that comes with this girl who has powers. Full summ. inside
1. Tony's Permission

**Summary: (Peter xOC)-Peter and Ned had expected to have fun when they went skydiving for Peter's eighteenth birthday. They certainly didn't expect to find a beautiful girl laying on the ground where they land, having no memory of what happened. No matter how much they try to give her a normal life, they can't hide the strangeness that comes with this girl who has powers. It's only a matter of time before the pieces come into place...**

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Yes, I know I have a ton of W.I.P stories, but why not start another one? I know, it's a bad habit of mine. This was a really random idea I had, but I want to try it out. Please review with any comments or criticisms. I apologize if the characters are a little OOC. This story is set a few months after IW, they defeated Thanos, and they brought people who died from The Snap back. Also, Peter is an Avenger.**

It all started with skydiving. Peter's eighteenth birthday was coming up, and Tony wanted to make sure it was a birthday to remember. He had been working in his lab, blasting ACDC, and trying to come up with good ideas. He was scrolling through a list in his head of stuff eighteen-year-olds could do. He knew a tattoo and cigarettes were out of the question. His aunt would forbid him from ever seeing Peter again faster than he could say "I'm sorry". He had only ever said that to her once. A few months ago, when Peter was nothing but dust on his hands and clothes. He hoped he would never have to say those words to her again.

Peter ran into the room. "Mr. Stark!"

"Hey, kid," he greeted as he turned his music down. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" Most days, he would visit/train with the Avengers after school. Some days, his aunt specifically said he had to come home immediately after school. Earlier, his aunt had called Tony to tell him that exact thing.

Peter scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, but I came to talk to you about something."

"Is this about drugs?"

Peter shook his head.

"Girls? If this is about sex..."

"No! It's nothing like that," he assured him quickly.

Whatever it was, he had to make it quick. For both of their sakes. "Okay, but make it quick, kid. Before your aunt has a heart attack."

He nodded in understanding. "So, my birthday is coming up and I was wondering..if I could go skydiving."

Tony took a double take."Excuse me, did you just say skydiving?" Tony picked up the soda he had set on the counter earlier, and took a sip. Pepper had been trying to wean him off of alcohol. Even though soda could be just as bad, Pepper had called it taking baby steps.

"Yeah. Ned's uncle is a skydiving instructor, and he said Ned could bring a friend if he wanted to try it for free. You know, considering Ned is already eighteen."

Gears started turning in Tony's head. He had tried skydiving before, and it had been pretty awesome. At the same time, he had heard stories of people dying from skydiving. Sure, there were classes. That didn't make it any less dangerous.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And your aunt's okay with this?"

Peter cleared his throat. "Uh-she doesn't know yet. I just wanted to get your permission first."

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Pete it's not my permission you have to worry about."

He nodded. "Yeah I-I know." Tony considered his options. He could say no, and have his aunt say no. He could say yes, and have his aunt say no. Those were pretty much his only two options. He felt bad for Peter. If he was him, he would not be looking forward to having that conversation.

He sighed. "I don't know kid." He picked up one of his tools, and started working on the left arm to the Iron Man suit. The arm had started malfunctioning for some reason.

"Please, Mr. Stark. It sounds really fun. I'll take classes, and to be fair, I have faced worse." He supposed he was right. He had faced various villains including the Vulture, and the mad titan Thanos. Heck, he had even turned into dust before. And came back. Although, they never talked about Peter's death, the Thanos incident had been two months ago. Didn't the kid deserve to live a little?

"Okay."

Peter had been rambling on about being careful, and how much fun it would be. He stopped his rambling. "Really? Wow. Now all I have to do is get Aunt May's permission." He winced, realizing what he just said. "Oh. Right."

Tony put his tool down. "Good luck with that. Now go home."

Peter ran out of the room and called out, "Thanks, Mr. Stark!" Tony allowed himself a smile. That kid...


	2. Skydiving And The Girl

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

It had taken a hour-long conversation with his aunt, but it was worth it to get what he wanted. By the time Peter's birthday rolled around, him and Ned were done with the instructional classes. Peter was downright excited. Ned was downright scared. Tony talked with the skydiving instructor, and somehow got to be the person to pick them up after they landed.

"Dude..dude..dude I can't believe we are about to jump out of a freakin' helicopter." Ned fanned himself. "It's hot in here, is it hot to you?"

Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Ned. We got this. We took the classes," he assured him. Ned had been rambling ever since they got into the helicopter. Secretly, he was a little scared himself but he was more excited than scared. Sure, he swung webs across the city, but this was on a whole other level.

Ned was physically shaking. "Did you hear that story about that guy who skydived and he couldn't get his parachute to work and he fell on the ground an inch away from a haystack?" **(IDK how true this is, but my nephew told me about it. He is 11, but I trust him. He's usually right about these things)**

"Dude, it's okay. Just breathe."

"Right. Breathe."

Ned's uncle came up to them. "We are almost at the jump point. You boys ready?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. We're ready. Right, Ned?"

Ned nodded. "Uh-yeah. Definitely," he lied.

"Do you remember how to deploy the parachute?" Ned's uncle asked.

Peter nodded.

Once they got to the jump point, Peter was smiling with anticipation, and Ned was attempting to take deep breaths. "Let's do this!" Peter yelled. Peter jumped, and instantly felt adrenaline. "Woo-hoo!"

Ned appeared next to him soon after. "Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God. We're actually doing this."

Peter closed his eyes, feeling so...free. He enjoyed this feeling. Sometimes balancing school, and Spider-Man became too much, and he longed for these little moments of joy and freedom.

"Peter, is this what it feels like when you're swinging through Queens?" Ned asked.

"This feels ten times better."

They both enjoyed the scenery, talking about how awesome it was.

Once it was time, Peter deployed his parachute. Ned's hands were shaking, but he finally managed to release the parachute. "It's smooth sailing now," Peter remarked.

Their landing site was in a huge grass field. They landed softly. "That was amazing," Ned admitted.

"See? I told you it would be-" Peter stopped himself. His gaze was fixed on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Peter? What-" Ned followed his gaze. They both walked up to it.

Ned's eyes widened to the size of baseballs. "It's a girl." The girl was lying on the ground, face up, with her hair sprawled all over the place. She had an olive complexion with long, brown hair. Her eyes were closed, and looking closely, they both could see her breathing. Her breathing seemed irregular, and short. Tony's voice came through the comlink in Peter's ear. "You guys still alive?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

"Mr. Stark, there's a girl just laying here. She's still breathing, but her breaths are irregular and short."

There was a pause before he answered. "Alright, I'll be right there. Monitor her breathing."

"I will."

"This might be a bad time, but she's hot," Ned remarked, his eyes going up and down her body. Peter couldn't deny that she was attractive.

"Where do you think she came from? Do you think she's an alien?"

Peter shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me." It truly wouldn't. From what he's seen over the years, he knew aliens were out there.

They suddenly heard a helicopter. The helicopter landed, and out stepped Tony. "Get on, guys. I'll get the girl."

They obeyed, and Tony picked up the girl. She looked about to be Peter's age. Maybe she got drunk, wandered into the field, and passed out? He had definitely seen weirder things. He gently placed the girl in the helicopter, and followed suit.

"Happy, you never told me you knew how to fly a helicopter," Peter said.

"It never became relevant," Happy replied. He looked at Tony. "Where to, boss?"

"The compound. We need Bruce to take a look at this girl."

Happy's brows furrowed. "Where did she come from?"

"We don't know. We landed, and she was just laying there on the ground," Ned replied.

Happy got into the pilot's seat. "Should be about ten minutes," he stated.

Peter sat next to the girl. "Just hold on," he said to her. Even though he didn't know anything about her, he hoped that she would be okay.

…

She woke to beeping, and bright lights. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. "You're finally awake, Miss. I shall inform Dr. Banner, and Mr. Stark."

She looked around for the source of the voice, but found nobody in the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mr. Stark's AI. My name is FRIDAY. It is a pleasure to meet you." The voice must be coming from the walls, or something.

"Oh. Well I'm-I'm…." Her voice trailed off.

"Is there something the matter, Miss?"

"I can't remember my name."

"Oh. Well, do not worry. It will probably come back to you soon. You must have hit your head pretty hard. However, you show no sign of a concussion." She tried searching her mind again, for any info. About herself. She found none. Her brain felt foggy, and it was frustrating her.

"Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are approaching the room," FRIDAY informed her.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the Avengers compound, in the med bay. You have been unconscious for two days."

The door opened, and in stepped two people. One had curly brown hair with some gray in it. He was wearing glasses with a blue shirt. The other man had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a grey suit with a red tie.

"How do you feel?" The first man asked.

"My head feels foggy, I don't remember anything," she admitted.

"You must have hit your head," he replied.

He looked at the heart monitor. "Vitals are stable...I'm Bruce Banner by the way."

He stuck out his hand, and she shook it.

She looked over at the other man. "You must be Mr. Stark."

"Actually, it's just Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old."

She nodded, and shook his hand. "Oh. Well, how did I end up here?" She gestured around the room.

"You were in a field. Does that ring a bell in any way?" Dr. Banner asked.

She tried searching her mind again. A field...a field. Nope, nothing.

She sighed. "No, it doesn't. I wish I could remember."

Suddenly, Tony snapped his fingers. "I got it. FRIDAY?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you do a scan of this girl and see if you can identify her?"

"I can try."

A buzzing sound filled the room for a minute. "Scan complete. Not able to identify."

"What do you mean, not able to identify?" Tony asked.

"She does not appear to be in any records on Earth."

"Are you sure it's not a glitch?"

"I am positive."

Tony turned back towards them. They talked to her for a few more minutes, trying to get her to remember anything. It didn't work. Again. Finally defeated, they left the room letting her be alone in the room. She fell back asleep, and when she woke up, her stomach was growling.

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"I'm kinda hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"There is a kitchen not far from the medbay. Would you like me to get Mr. Stark?"

"No-I'm fine. I can get it." She stood up, and opened the door, remembering she had no idea where to go. She figured she could just find it on her own. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found the kitchen. Once she did, she saw that she wasn't alone in the kitchen. There was a brown, curly haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. He was kinda cute. He was holding a sandwich and he dropped it in surprise when he saw her come in.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Expect more soon!**


	3. Star Wars And A Memory

**A/N: Here's a huge thank you to anyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. I really appreciate it:) I'm really excited to write this. BTW, in case anyone is wondering the girl's face claim is Devyn Nekoda. Check her out! She's an amazing actress, and overall a very cool person. Also, after this chapter I swear I'll stop calling her the girl...you'll see why. I also failed to mention that Peter is in the beginning of his senior year of high school. Enjoy!**

"You're up," he stated as she moved to pick up the sandwich.

Mr. Stark had texted him a few hours ago when he was at school that she was awake.

Unfortunately, MJ happened to be sitting next to him at lunch when his phone went off. She saw the text before he even responded. "Who's awake?" She asked curiously. Ned had been reading an article on his phone, and looked up at MJ's question.

Peter gave him a look that said 'later', quickly picked up his phone, then started texting a response. "Uh-nobody. Just my dog."

MJ raised an eyebrow. "You have a dog? I thought your aunt said you couldn't have one." Crap. He was suddenly regretting ever telling her that.

"Yeah, she did. But, I have one at the Avengers Compound."

"Okay, whatever you say Parker." She was obviously not convinced. She knew that Peter was Spiderman, but for some reason he wasn't sure if he should tell her about this girl yet.

After school, he had raced to the compound, stomach growling. He longed for a sandwich. He went into the kitchen, barely noticing the other Avengers saying hi on the way. He had been getting ready to eat his sandwich, when he saw the beautiful girl enter the kitchen. He had dropped his sandwich in surprise. She wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

She spoke, breaking Peter out of his thoughts. "Yeah. I'm just hungry."

"Oh. Well, I would offer you my sandwich, but…"

She smiled. Cute and funny. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she thought.

He held out his hand. "I'm Peter by the way."

She shook it with a smile. "I would tell you my name but...I don't remember it."

As they let go of each other's hand, his face fell "Oh. I'm sorry. That sucks."

She nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. I might as well be a nobody." She goes into the fridge, grabs a piece of pizza, and starts eating it.

He thinks while she eats."Well, maybe until you remember your name, we can give you a new name."

She chewed while in thought."That's actually not a bad idea." She swore she saw him blush at her praise."What did you have in mind?"

It's quiet for a minute before he responds. "Well..how about Olive. You know..because your skin has an olive complexion? Or is that too lame? If it's too lame I can come up with a different one," he stopped his rambling when she spoke. "It's not lame. It's actually kinda cool. I like it."

She smiled, but her smile faded when Tony Stark comes into the room, looking very unhappy.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he stated firmly.

Olive nodded. "I know but I'm hungry and I feel better so…"

He rubs his temples. "For Christ's sake, kid. I could have gotten food for you."

Peter cleared his throat. "Mr. Stark-Olive was just-"

Tony interrupted him. "Olive?" He looked towards Olive for clarification.

"That's my name until I can remember my actual one," she explained. She also noted that Tony told her not to call him Mr. Stark, but Peter did. She decides to keep this in mind. Tony hurriedly got together some food for her, and ushered her back to bed. After she ate, Dr. Banner checked her over and claimed she is ready to leave the medbay. However, Tony directed her to stay in the room while the others have a meeting. He asked Peter to watch over her, not trusting that she wouldn't leave. She sat on the bed, while Peter sat on the table next to the bed. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably whether you can stay here or not."

She doesn't respond. After a few minutes, Peter got worried about her. "Are you okay, Olive?"

She broke out of her thoughts quickly. "I'm okay. I just-don't know what's next...or if I'll ever get my memories back." He nodded, feeling sympathy for the girl. Peter had nightmares before where he somehow loses his memory. Those nightmares, he woke up crying because Mr. Stark was crying in the dream because Peter didn't remember him. He got up, and sat on the bed next to her. "Look, don't worry. We'll help you get your memories back."

"I hope so. By the way, who exactly are you guys?"

"Well, we're a superhero team. We help people by going on missions and stuff. How have you not heard of the Avengers?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I have before but seeing as how I can't remember anything…"

Peter almost slaps himself for being stupid. "Oh. Right." Mr. Stark had never said how long they would be in there for. Might as well watch something. He grabbed the TV remote, and turned on the TV. "I don't know if you've ever watched _Star Wars_ , but now's not a bad time to start." He then went through all the movies on there. They were mostly all of Peter's favorites that Tony had bought for him. He especially watched them when he was injured, and wanted comfort. They watched the whole movie, even though he had to explain things to her along the way. They enjoyed themselves though, laughing at the right parts, and Peter even made popcorn. At the end, they talked about the movie. By the time Steve opened the door, they were too busy talking to notice.

He smiled at them already getting along. "Guys, we need to speak with you," he said loudly so they noticed. They finally stopped talking, and followed Cap. out of the room. Olive was just a tiny bit nervous about what was about to be said. Correction: She was REALLY nervous. The thought of being sent away from where she was made her want to cry. Sure, she hadn't been there for very long but she was beginning to have a friend in Peter. Having a friend when she was feeling lost, and unsure due to her situation made things better. They made themselves comfortable in the living room with all of the other Avengers.

First, introductions were made and she soon learned everyone's name and superhero name. After that, she patiently waited for someone to start speaking while they all stared at her.

Tony spoke first, breaking the silence. "Okay, me and the other Avengers decided to let you live here." Peter smiled, glanced at her, and she smiled back.

Cap. continued. "We will register you at Midtown High, Peter's school. You will be in the same grade as him, and have to get A, B grades. You will be counted as adopted under me, but it will most likely be temporary until we can get you back to your own family. We will fix up a room for you so you don't have to keep on living in the medbay."

She took in all of the information. She was glad she got to spend more time with Peter, and now she had somewhere she could call home for the time being.

"Thank you guys," was all she could say.

"It is no problem. You needed a home. We are glad to give it to you," Vision replied.

She rested her hand on her pocket, and frowned, pulling a ring out of her pocket. It's black, and has a light-blue jewel in the center of it. "That's strange. I haven't noticed this."

It starts glowing, and the Avengers all stare at it, transfixed.

Tony gestured to Dr. Banner. "Hey, Bruce could you take a look at this? Scan it for any weird shit?"

Bruce nodded, and she hands it to him. He inspects it carefully. "I'll have to take a closer look at it in the lab. Excuse me." He leaves the room, and her heart starts beating very quickly.

The ring felt so familiar...her head starts pounding as a memory comes back to her. She holds her head in her hand, closes her eyes, and wills for the pain to stop.

 **She's in a smelly, dirty, and dark room made of stone. She is locked in chains on the floor, and she is covered in cuts and dried blood on various parts of her body. A man comes in. His skin is pale, he has black curly hair, and green eyes. He stands over her, and sneers at her. "Have you made the right choice yet?" She doesn't respond. "Do you refuse to talk to me now?" She averts his gaze, and instead focuses on the floor. There are many marks on the floor, and she has occupied herself with counting them. So far, she has counted ninety-eight of them. She wishes to continue her counting, only to not have to face him. He sighs and brings her head up to meet his gaze. "Talk," he growls.**

 **She finally talks. "I'm perfectly happy with my choice, Zane," she spits. "And I don't plan on changing it."**

 **He smirks. "Things don't often go the way we plan. You will come around." He puts his cold hand on her cheek, and looks into her eyes. "And when you do, you won't regret it." He gives her a soft kiss on the lips, and she thinks about how lucky he is that she's chained up. If she wasn't, she would have pounded him into oblivion by now. He pulls away, and talks to one of the guards. "Continue with your means of submission. If it continues to fail, I have other..assets." The guard nods, and when Zane leaves, the guard puts his hand on her shoulder. It must be a new tactic. His hand burns her skin, and when the pain becomes too much, she screams.**

"Olive!" She heard Peter saying her name.

She came back to reality, and realizes she's shaking, screaming and crying. She stopped screaming, and gazed around at the others. They all looked horrified, and concerned.

Tony is the first one to speak. "Jesus, kid. What the hell happened?"

Cap came up to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Olive. You can tell us."

She hesitated before speaking. "It was a memory. I was in this room, and I was locked in chains." She stopped, not really wanting to go on.

"Go on," Cap encouraged.

She took a deep breath. "This guy came in, he didn't look much older than me. His name was Zane. He was talking about me making the right choice, and kept on telling me I would come around but-I don't have any idea what he's talking about. He touched my cheek, and kissed me, and I didn't want him to. But, there was nothing I could do. He then told a guard to continue with trying to get me to submit. He left, and the guard touched me, but he was burning me and I was screaming, and the memory made me feel all of it for some reason."

Nat. walked up to her and gave her a slight smile. "Well, he's not here now. We're going to keep you safe."

Olive nodded, but shuddered at the thought of getting more memories like that. She didn't want to feel pain again.

Peter's phone rang, and he cursed to himself. Seriously? It went off at the worst times. "Sorry, guys." He took the call. "Hey, Aunt May."

"Hi, sweetie how was school?"

He shrugged. "The usual."

"Well, I need to work late today, so you can stay with Tony or you can come back home."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Bye, love you."

"Love you too." The call ended, and the others were talking. About what, he had no idea. Olive excused herself to her room. Peter was about to go talk to her, but Vision said she probably wanted to be alone for a while. Which, he completely understood. The Avengers talked some more about Olive, then went their separate ways. Tony went to get her room ready, and he didn't really know about the other Avengers.

His phone chimed, and saw Ned wanted to facetime him. He pressed 'Accept'.

"Hey, Ned."

"Any news about the girl?"

"We named her Olive. And I've got tons of news. Some weird stuff is happening."


	4. Clothes Shopping And A Robber

**A/N: Again thanks to everyone who fav. Foll. or rev. Just so you guys know, Olive is 17. In this fanfic. The compound is in Queens btw. Enjoy!**

The next day, Olive went to sign adoption papers with Steve. She didn't know him very well yet, but he seemed like he was going to be a good dad. He had been encouraging, and kind to her. He also had this presence around him that said, 'don't mess with me.' Afterwards, he had taken her out for lunch and they had talked. It was going to be a while before she was used to referring to him as 'dad' though.

"Hey, Tony," she greeted as she walked into her soon to be room.

He looked up from the tablet he had in his hands. "Hey, kid. Have fun with Capsicle?" He asked. She had been noticing that he liked to have nicknames for people he knew. Some, she wasn't sure where they had come from. For example, he had called Clint 'Legolas' at breakfast. Peter noticed the confused look on her face, and explained that it was from another movie. He also promised he would watch it with her soon, so she could understand. 'Capsicle' was another one she didn't understand.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you call him Capsicle?"

His gaze was back on the tablet. "It's a long story."

Deciding to change the subject, she looked around the room. It looked pretty good so far. There was a bed in the corner with light blue sheets, and matching pillows (she had told him her favorite color was blue-more specifically light blue when Tony asked), a white dresser across from the bed that would have her new clothes in it (she was wearing some of Wanda's clothing), a hanging bubble chair was next to the window, and she had a nightstand next to her bed. The floor was a tan hardwood. She suspected that he had gotten some ideas from FRIDAY.

"So, you're almost done?" She asked. "Yup. FRIDAY, where should I put the bookshelf?"

Suspicions confirmed, she thought. "I believe it would look best if you placed it in the empty corner."

He nodded. "Thanks, FRIDAY." He typed something on the tablet.

"I'll leave you to it," she said as she walked out of the room.

She wandered around, and found Wanda and Vision in the living room. Wanda looked up from the TV. "Hey, Olive. You ready to go shopping yet?"

She smiled in response. "You know it."

Wanda got up. "See ya, Vis."

"Goodbye, Wanda." There had to be something going on between those two. Just the way they looked at each other...and how they sat pretty close. It wasn't really her business to ask about it though. They got into the car, and Wanda drove to the mall. They visited many stores, and got lots of clothes.

When they were in their third clothing store, Olive brought up the money. "Wanda, I appreciate you buying me clothes, but it's a lot of money," she stated as Wanda picked a flannel off of the rack.

She put the flannel in the cart. "Don't worry about it. Tony gave me a credit card specifically for you. He has plenty of money to go around." Olive opened her mouth to say something else, but Wanda cut her off. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Olive just nodded and picked a black t-shirt out. They had also gotten her a couple pairs of shoes, some scarves, and some hats. They actually had fun trying stuff on. At one point, they had found a Captain America sweatshirt. Wanda found it cute considering her dad was Cap, and she insisted on buying it. Wanda also insisted that they get her some books for her room, and some school stuff too. It was hours before they left, and they were both exhausted. "I don't think I've ever done that much shopping in my life," Wanda commented as they got into the car.

"I would say me neither, but I have no idea if that's true," Olive replied.

This caused Wanda to laugh. Her laugh was soothing, and Olive briefly wondered how much she laughed.

"You're a good kid," Wanda complimented.

"Thanks." Once Olive got home, she set all her stuff in her new room, which was all done. She collapsed onto her bed, and looked at the time. It was 4:30. Peter should be home by now. She hadn't seen him anywhere. Oh well. Maybe he was 'Spider-Manning' as Tony liked to call it. Her mind wandered off to the ring from yesterday, and the memory that followed. His cold lips on hers...the feeling of her skin being burned at just a touch of the hand…

She decided to do something to get it out of her mind. Maybe taking a walk would help? She grabbed her Stark Phone just in case they needed her, and told Wanda she was going on a walk. A few minutes into her walk, screaming could be heard and before she knew it, she was grabbed by somebody running her way. Spider-Man appeared, and landed right in front of them.

The man held a gun up to her head. "Let me escape, or she gets it." He poked her head with the gun a few times for emphasis. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he had a steel-like grip.

"Now, now, now that isn't any way to treat a lady sir," Spider-Man reprimanded. Before either of them could do anything else, her eyes turned green. The man didn't notice, but Peter certainly did. She suddenly grabbed his gun, and teleported right before his very eyes.

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What the fu-"

Before he could finish, she appeared right in front of him, pointing the gun at his face. "Looking for me?" She taunted.

"You're a freak..just like him." The man pointed to Spider-Man.

She grabbed him, and pointed the gun at his head. "I am not a freak. Neither is he." She shoved him, and Peter webbed him up. Police sirens sounded off in the distance, and when Peter turned back towards Olive, her eyes were no longer green. She glared at the man, before walking away.

Peter followed suit and they found an alleyway to talk privately. "That was awesome! What was that?" He exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I just suddenly remembered that I had powers to defend myself with, I guess."

He nodded. "What were you doing in the streets anyway?" He asked.

"Just taking a walk."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, and Peter was glad he had a mask on so she didn't see him blushing.

"So, who was that guy anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Just the usual robber. Stole some money from a convenience store," he replied.

Before she left, he asked her a question that he had been waiting to ask her. "So, are you going to tell the others about your powers?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. There's not much harm in telling them. I just...don't know when I will."

He nodded, seeming satsifed with her answer. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Obviously."

He swung a web, and he was gone. Once he left her head started pounding again, and another memory came through.

 **She was in the same place as the last memory. Zane was in the room with her again."You're just like me," he states. She snorts. "You mean a human?" He frowns. "You know what I mean."**

" **Enlighten me."**

" **A freak. A monster."**

And just like that, the memory was over.


End file.
